Past, Future Everything Between
by AthenaOneiroi
Summary: Pangeran Mawar adalah Julukan untuk seorang pemuda yang bernama Kurapika karena menawan dan 'tajam' seorang gadis yang selalu ceria itu pun terpikat padanya. akankah sang Pangeran menerima perasaan gadis tersebut?


**KuraXNeon Fanfiction. entah mengapa saya sangat menyukai mereka berdua. ini merupakan fanfict saya yang pertama jadi mohon maaf jika aa salah penempatan tanda baca dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar sesuai dengan ejaan yang disempurnakan.**

**Disclaimer: HunterxHunter Milik Yoshihiro Togashi. jika milik saya, Kurapika dan Neon akan saya takdirkan untuk bersama**

**Warning : banyak kesalahan dari segi tanda baca, OOC dan sebagainya**

**Mohon untuk masukannya yang Positif. Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><em>Pangeran <em>Mawar, begitulah julukannya untuk seorang pemuda yang membuat Perempuan-perempuan jatuh hati dan mabuk kepayang. Tapi sikapnya begitu dingin dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Perempuan-perempuan yang sering kali rebut ketika bertemu dengannya.

Namanya Kurapika, nama untuk seorang Pemuda yang menawan yang selalu di hampiri oleh gadis-gadis seusianya. Sekian banyak hati yang datang tidak ada yang membuatnya terkesan, yang ada hanyalah pertikaian antara Gadis-gadis yang selalu memperebutkan yang mereka inginkan.

"Kurapika-kun bisakah aku berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya seorang gadis penuh harap, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"mau bicara apa?" Tanya Kurapika. Sorotan matanya yang dingin semakin membuat gadis itu tidak karuan.

"Ng ... sebenarnya aku su ..."

"Aku tahu ... aku menjawab 'Tidak'. Mengerti?" belum selesai gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, Kurapika memotongnya dengan jawaban yang tidak diharapkan. Air mata gadis itu pun berlinang, tanda sedih karena seseorang yang begitu dambakan menolaknya dengan secara langsung.

Begitulah mengapa Kurapika mendapatkan julukan 'Pangeran Mawar' : Menawan dan memikat hati tapi melukai orang yang menyentuhnya dengan duri-durinya yang tajam.

Siang itu Neon sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di halaman sekolah sambil mengamati Kurapika yang sedang duduk berteduh di bawah pohon. Jantung gadis bersurai biru itu makin berdebar kencang ketika melihat gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang selalu dibilang menawan.

Kemudian Neon memberanikan diri untuk menunjukan dirinya di depan orang yang di taksirnya itu. Keputusan Neon sudah bulat, dia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Pangeran Mawar itu "a-ano… bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu" ucap neon malu-malu. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Mengapa mereka tidak mau mengerti? Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kau paham?" balas Kurapika dengan nada yang tinggi. Ternyata benar, Pangeran Mawar itu berhasil menusuk Neon dengan duri-durinya yang tajam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf telah mengganggumu" ucap Neon diiringi kekecewaannya. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kurapika dan segeran menemukan Eliza. Neon menemukan sahabatnya itu di atap sekolah yang sedang menikmati roti selai Cokelatnya.

"Ada apa neon?" Tanya Eliza. Neon memeluk Eliza dengan erat dan menumpahkan air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir dari matanya.

'Pasti ulah pangeran mawar' gumam Eliza dalam hati. Eliza kembali memeluk sahabatnya dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dari dia bukan?" ucap Eliza yang berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu agar lebih baik.

'Masih banyak yang lebih baik' kata Eliza mengiang-ngiang di telinga Neon. Neon tidak sependapat dengan Eliza untuk menemukan yang lebih baik. Karena, untuknya Kurapika-lah yang terbaik meskipun dia pernah di tolaknya. 'Aku tidak akan menyerah!' ujar neon dalam hatinya

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Neon memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota terlebih dahulu untuk melepaskan kesedihannya karena di tolak oleh Kurapika. Neon menghela napas sambil menatap langit yang cerah. Kemudian pendangannya teralihkan oleh tanaman-tanaman yang tersusun rapi di dalam pot bunga. Kemudian neon menghampiri tanaman-tanaman yang indah itu. Lalu jari-jemari gadis bersurai bitu tersebut memegang erat tangkai bunga tersebut. Rasa sakin kemudian datang pada jari jemari gadis itu dan kini dia melihat tetesan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya.

Kemudian Neon menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu. Airmatanya kembali berlingang "memang sakit, tapi tidak sebanding rasa sakit yang tadi" ucapnya pada tanaman- tanaman mawar tersebut. Seolah-olah mereka dapat mendengarkan curahan isi hati Neon.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah benda plastic tipis mendarat di depannya. Sebuah Frisbee berwarna merah mendarat di depannya.

"maaf oneesan. Bisakah kau ambilkan itu?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun berambut cokelat. Neon tersenyum menatap anak kecil yang lugu itu. Lalu mengambil Frisbee itu dan memberikannya kepada anak kecil itu.

"Terima kasih Oneesan." Ucapnya bersemangat. "Ayo bermain bersamaku!" anak itu menarik-narik tangan Neon. Neon tersenyum "baik ... baiklah" ujarnya.

Anak kecil itu menarik tangan Neon dan dia mempertemukan Neon dengan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi. "Kurapika?" ujar neon tidak percaya.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Kurapika dengan dinginnya. Seperti biasa.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya ... Namaku Pairo. Aku adalah sepupu Kurapika. Kurapika sangat baik lho. Sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri" ujarnya dengan lugu.

Neon membungkuk agar tingginya sama dengan Pairo. "begitu ya… namaku Neon" ucapnya lembut. Sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Tangan Oneesan berdarah. Oneesan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Pairo Khawatir.

"Haha tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku" ucap Neon kepada Pairo.

Kurapika menghela napas lalu tangannya menyambar tangan Neon yang berlumuran darah. Kemudian dia membalut tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang Kurapika keluarkan dari saku bajunya. Pipi Neon merah padam, karena baru kali ini Kurapika memegang tangannya. 'Ternyata Kurapika baik juga ya' gumamnya dalam hati

"Lihat dia memang baik kan?" Tanya Pairo bersemangat.

Neon mengangguk sambil tersenyum "kau benar. Sekarang ayo kita main!" ajak Neon bersemangat.

Neon pun mulai melemparkan Frisbeenya kearah Pairo lalu Pairo melemparnya ke Arah Kurapika. Kurapika melemparkannya kea rah Neon lalu Neon menangkapnya.

"Kau Hebat Oneesan" Teriaknya. Neon tersenyum kearah Pairo lalu kembali melemparkan Frisbee-nya kea rah Pairo. Rasa sedih Neon karena perasaannya ditolak oleh Kurapika pun akhirnya terobati.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian. Pairo terlihat lemah, wajahnya terlihat pucat an dia pun terjatuh. Neon dan kurapika segera menghampiri Pairo.

"Pairo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neon Panik. Neon kemudian melihat darah menetes keluar dari hidung Pairo. Neon terlihat sangat panic. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Pairo, kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit" ujar Kurapika tak kalah khawatir.

"tidak… aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya lemah kemudian Pairo tidak sadarkan diri.

Neon segera memanggil Ambulan.

Beberapa lama kemudian Ambulan datang dan memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Pairo. Setelah 10 menit kemudian Ambulan sampai di rumah sakit dan Pairo pun segera mendapatkan pertolongan dokter. Sementara itu Kurapika dan Neon tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang itu. Kurapika dan Neon duduk bersebelahan.

Sedih bercampur khawatir bercampur dan terlukis jelas pada wajah pemuda itu. Neon yang sedaritadi menatapnya tidak bisa mengganggunya.

Kemudian hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya suara detik jam yang bergerak menemani mereka saat itu.

"apa yang terjadi pada Pairo?" Tanya Neon berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"mengapa kau tanya begitu?" Tanya kurapika

"Kau belum menjawabku" ujar Neon

Kurapika menghela napas. "Pairo… dia menderita penyakit langka yang tidak dapat disembuhkan. Tinggal menunggu ajalnya tiba. Oleh karena itu, sampai waktu itu tiba aku ingin membuatnya mengisi hari dengan kebahagiaan dan melupakan penyakitnya itu" jelas Kurapika.

Neon mengangguk. "Begitu ya ..."

"Terima kasih ..." Ucap Kurapika

"terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Neon kebingungan.

"Pairo terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini" ujarnya sambil tersennyum.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang melihat dia tersenyum" Neon tersenyum cerah.

Kurapika membalas senyum gadis bersurai biru itu. Neon menatap wajah kurapika yang tersenyum padanya, kemudian dia tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Fee bersumpah?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Ti-tidak ..." Neon pun melihat kearah jam dinding. "Uhmm ... sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu ya!" ujarnya berpamitan dengan kurapika.

"Lebih baik aku antar kau pulang" ujar kurapika

"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Pairo?" Tanya Neon Khawatir.

"sepertinya dokter masih lama menanganinya, jadi tidak apa-apa" gumam kurapika. Neon mengangguk malu.

Kurapika pun akhirnya mengantar Neon untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah 15 menit kemuian, mereka sampai ke rumah Neon.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, sudah mengantarku" ujarnya lalu membuka pagar rumahnya. "Mau mampir?" Tanya Neon ramah.

"Neon… maaf soal tadi." Ucap Kurapika mengingat kejadian di sekolah.

"Eh? Kejadian apa?" tanya Neon. Neon sudah melupakan kejadian penolakan perasaannya di sekolah.

"Oh ... lupakan saja. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucap Kurapika sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Sampai jumpa Kurapika-kun" ucap Neon senang.

Neon pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Perasaannya senang ketika Kurapika bersedia mengantarkannya pulang. Kemudian Neon berguling, lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

'bagaimana keadaan Pairo? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?' ujar neon dalam hatinya. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya lalu pergi tidur.

Beberapa hari kemudian sepulang sekolah, Neon berjalan sambil membawa buket berisi rangkaian bunga-bunga segar. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang begitu cerah pada hari itu. Beberapa menit kemuian akhirnya dia sampai di Rumah Sakit Yorkshin tempat Pairo di rawat. Dia segera menuju kamar Pairo yang bernomor 404.

Neon membuka pintu kamar tersebut. "Ano ... selamat siang" ujar Neon ramah. Lalu dilihatnya sosok anak lelaki berambut cokelat dengan infusan ditangannya

"Neon Oneesan!" sambut Pairo dengan lemah meskipun sebenarnya Pairo bersemangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Neon dengan lembut. Lalu memberikan buket bunga kepada Pairo. Pairo menerimanya dengan senang.

Pairo menghela napas "tidak begitu baik" ucapnya. "tapi aku senang Oneesan datang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Neon memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Oh iya. Mana Kurapika?" tanya Neon.

"Dia belum kemari. Mungkin masih ada urusan" ujar Pairo.

"Souka" ucap Neon

"Oneesan….menurutmu Kurapika orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Pairo

"Eh? Uhm ... dia orangnya baik kok." Jawab Neon.

"apakah dia pernah menyakiti Oneesan?" Tanya Pairo lagi.

"eh… sepertinya tidak" ucap Neon. Bohong

"Benarkah? Berarti aku tidak salah. Oneesan, kalau Kurapika menyakiti Oneesan bilang padaku saja ya" ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai lemah.

"hahaha tenang saja" Neon tersenyum cerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut. "selamat siang" suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi, itu adalah Kurapika. Ia datang sambil membawa satu bungkusan plastik.

"oh rupanya kau ada di sini" ujar kurapika dengan nada yang bersahabat walau tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian dirinya kembali kepada Pairo.

"hei, lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu?" Kurapika tersenyum sambil membuka sesuatu dari kantong plastik tersebut. Sebuah kotak berisi Action Figure Kamen Rider kesukaan Pairo.

"Arigatou gozaimashita" ucap Pairo tampak senang. Beberapa detik kemudian kondisi Pairo memburuk. Kini dia menggerang di balik penderitaan penyakitnya.

"Pairo!" ujar Neon dan Kurapika bersamaan.

"mung…kin…ini…saatnya…Ku…ra…pi…ka…a...ku…mohon. ja…ga… Ne…on… O…nee..san…ja…nga…saki…ti…dia..ya….ka…lau…kau….sa…ki…ti…di…a…a…ku…a…kan…ma…rah…." ucap Pairo lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Neon pun memeluk Pairo sambil menangis. Kurapika juga menangis sebentar, sementara itu Neon menangisi Pairo yang sudah tidak ada.

"Neon ..." Kurapika panggilan.

"Tidak! ... Pairo ..." Neon masih mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Kurapika hanya menghela napas sambil menunggu Neon merelakan Pairo.

Satu bulan kemudian…

Neon sedang duduk di taman sekolah sambil menatap langit yang cerah. "Pairo… apa kabarmu disana?" gumam Neon.

"Bisa aku bergabung?" suara yang terdengar Familiar.

"The Rose ... Kurapika eh?" Kata Neon.

Tangan kurapika menyapu Poninya lalu mengibaskannya " aku bingung kenapa banyak orang memanggilku Pangeran Mawar" ujarnya

Lalu ada seorang gadis yang melihat Kurapika "Kyaa Kurapika kun!" seru seorang gadis disusul oleh beberapa orang gadis lainnya "Kyaa! Kurapika Sama….Kya! Pangeran Mawar!" disusul beberapa orang lainnya.

Kurapika dengan cepat menyambar tangan Neon lalu mengajaknya berlari. Kurapika mengjak Neon menuju atap sekolah dimana hanya tempat itu saja yang sepi dan-dekat-dengan-langit.

Pipi Neon merah padam ketika Kurapika menarik tangannya. Langkah mereka pun akhirnya berhenti di tengah atap sekolah. Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya yang disusul Neon. Kurapika melepaskan tangan Neon. Tapi wajah gadis itu masih diwarnai dengan rona merah muda.

"Jadi?" Tanya kurapika sambil memasukan tangannya kealam kantong celana.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi peduli?" Tanya Neon malu-malu.

"Mitch ... .. Jawab Saja" cap Kurapika

"mereka memanggilmu Pangeran Mawar karena, kau mempesona an semacamnya…." Jawab Neon gugup.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Kurapika lagi.

"e-eh… kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Neon.

Kurapika tersenyum miring dan mengangkat alisnya dan memberi isyarat pada Neon agar memberi tahunya.

"Etto…aku setuju dengan mereka… memang benar kau menawan…dan kau tajam…" ucapnya Jujur

"tajam dalam hartian dengan cara aku menolak mereka? Bukankah itu bagus? Aku berterus terang karena hanya akan menyakiti mereka satu kali saja. Tidak berkelanjutan. Kau mengerti kan?" jelasnya. Neon menutup mulutnya. "dan alas an senapa sikapku dingin, itu karena beban pikiranku tentang Pairo dan penyakitnya. Aku tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek, mereka sudah tua. Jadi aku yang hanya bisa mengajaknya bermain. Sekarang bebanku sudah berkurang karena Pairo sudah beristirahat dengan tenang dan bahagia. Jadi, terima kasih…"

Neon hanya terdiam.

Kurapika mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar kecil dari saku celananya. Lalu memberikannya kepada Neon.

"e-eh?" ucapnya bingung.

"jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan melukaimu. Sudah tiak berduri lagi" pemuda berambut pirang itu meyakinkan Neon. Neon pun menerimanya dengan senang.

Kemudian Kurapika menggenggam kedua tangan Neon. Lalu dahi mereka saling bertemu meskipun Neon kurang tinggi beberapa centimeter dari Kurapika. Jantung Neon berdegup kencang pipinya merah padam. Baru pertama kali Kurapika seperti ini.

"Neon… masihkah kau menyimpan perasaanmu untukku?" tanyanya.

"a-aku…aku…" Jantung Neon berdebar tidak karuan.

"apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk menjawab 'ya'? " ucapnya.

Neon terbelalak kemudian air matanya berlinang. "Tidak ... kau belum terlambat. Aku masih menyukaimu. Setelah apa yang sudah kita jalani. Meskipun berkali-kali Eliza mengatakan ada yang lebih baik darimu tapi untukku kau lah yang terbaik dan aku yakin itu" ucapnya. Kemudian Neon menghentikan ucapannya.

Jari-jemari Kurapika dengan lembut menghapus air mata Neon. "kau cantik saat menangis…."

"Eh?"

"lebih cantik lagi saat tersenyum"

"..."

"Jangan lupan untuk tersenyum ya… terlebih untukku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Lalu Kurapika mendekap Neon. Hangat yang dia rasa dan merasakan seolah-olah hanya ada Kurapika dan dirinya lalu diiringi oleh alam semesta yang mengelilinginya.

"AKU Janji ..."

* * *

><p>FINISH<p> 


End file.
